1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package, and more particularly to a light emitting device wherein wire bonding is performed using a bonding ball, thereby improving reliability of wire bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that converts an electrical signal into light using the properties of a compound semiconductor. The LED is used in electric home appliances, remote controllers, electric bulletin boards, displays, various kinds of automated equipment, etc. The application range of LEDs continues to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is formed of a surface mount device type so that the LED is directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). As a result, an LED lamp, using as a display device, has been developed to have a surface mount device type structure. The surface mount device may replace an existing simple lighting lamp. The surface mount device may be used as various colored lighting displays, text displays, image displays, etc.
To drive the LED, it is necessary to electrically connect the LED to a lead frame using wire bonding. A wire bonded portion (a secondarily bonded portion) of the lead frame is weaker than a wired bonded portion (a primarily bonded portion) of the LED. During wire bonding, therefore, the wired bonded portion (the secondarily bonded portion) of the lead frame may be broken by external impact. Consequently, it is necessary to improve reliability of wire bonding.